First time parents
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Jiraiya and Tsunade are tasked with raising an orphaned Naruto. They didn't sign up to parent. Nor did they sign up to parent together. First time parents anyone?
1. Chapter 1

"You are his godfather Jiraiya. If you don't take care of him no one will". Jiraiya sighed as he looked at his sensei and The Third Hokage. They were both still grieving over the loss of lives after the nine tailed fox attacked the leaf. Two of the lives lost were Jiraiya's student Minato Namikaze, who was The Fourth Hokage and his wife, the jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki. They had left behind a newborn baby boy named Naruto.

Minato had sealed the jinchuriki inside the baby. "Look Sarutobi Sensei I am not qualified to raise a child. I have research to do and besides I'm looking for him". Hiruzen sighed "Jiraiya I know how you feel about that. But we don't know when he will resurface. You don't need to spend your life chasing after someone who doesn't want to come back. More importantly, we need to discuss what is in the best for the boy.

Due to the attacks no one will adopt him. An orphanage is no place for a child. Because of him having the nine tailed fox spirit inside him we can't guarantee he can be properly cared for". "There is no way I can take care of a kid alone". "Yes that's why I have asked someone else back here as well. It was even harder to get her to agree". There was a knock at the door and Hiruzen nodded his head. "Come in". In walked his student and Jiraiya's teammate Tsunade. "Jiraiya"? She said looking at him confused.

"Tsunade"? He said just as confused. Shizune had followed after her but stayed quiet. "Tsunade you read everything in the letter"? "Yeah I did. But what precisely do you want us to do"? "I would like for you both to adopt Naruto". Both their mouths flew open at the thought of adopting a child together". "I wouldn't trust him with a kid" Tsunade said glaring at Jiraiya. "She isn't very motherly either" he said. "Why you"! Tsunade said. "Alright enough both of you listen to what I am saying".

Shizune shrank back at them getting reprimanded. They just couldn't believe after all this time they were getting lectured by their sensei. Some things never changed. "As I was saying there isn't a lot of options for Naruto. He faces a lot and this is without parents". "But we both travel. How are we considered as potential parents for Naruto"? Tsunade wanted to know. "You are correct you do travel a lot. It wouldn't be the most stable life for a child. So I would hope you at least turn down your time doing so.

But Naruto might have a better chance outside the village. His life will never be normal I am afraid. Out there no one will know who he is". "But what of ninja training"? Tsunade asked. "I assume he will be one right"? Jiraiya rolled his eyes but stayed quiet apparently content to let Tsunade ask all the questions. "Well you are both legendary ninja and my students so I know you are capable. Jiraiya you taught a team and Tsunade is teaching Shizune. Let's not forget Jiraiya taught this boy's father".

He looked at him pointedly. "You have a personal connection to this. To this boy. You were regarded highly by both Minato and Kushina. I can't think of a safer place for him to be than with you". They both looked at each other as their minds wavered. Tsunade hadn't thought about children of her own in years. The last child she cared for was her little brother. She and Dan had discussed children and decided they both wanted them after they married. Once Dan died she never thought of it again. Being sensei to Shizune had her thinking.

She might want children one dya. By this point her biological clock had shut down. Would it be so bad to have a child? One she could raise and love. That would grow up to be a man just like Nawaki and Dan. One that just might heal her broken heart. If anything could it might be the love of a child. Indeed how many other favorable options did this child have? Shizune was wonderfully caring. She could help out. Knowing her pupil she would be delighted to have a kid to care for.

Jiraiya was torn. He was this boy's godfather after all. He couldn't abandon him. What would Minato and Kushina think? They named their beloved baby after a character in his book. They wanted him to be there for this child. His parents had died young. It could be lonely without a family. It was even more tragic when he had two parents who loved him and would have been so wonderful to him. It could just be another challenge for Jiraiya. He could totally raise a kid. That kid would be a fine ninja and man.

It was the least he could do for Minato and Kushina. The man who he thought of as his own son. He looked at Tsunade. "Listen if we're going to do this you are taking my league. This kid doesn't need to grow up to be a pervert. I don't want him being anything like you. Godfather or not got it"? "Sure thing Tsunade". She turned to Shizune. "How do you feel about this"? "I think we should help this boy. He's only a baby and he needs us. He needs you".

Tsunade nodded. "Okay fine will do it". "Good Hiruzen said smiling. "Now let's go meet the boy". They headed to the Konoha hospital. It had been a while since either had been there. A nurse came out holding a small boy in her arms. With that blonde hair there was no doubt he was Minato's. Tsunade reached for him first. He began to cry and she smiled. Who knew babies could make her smile" Jiraiya thought to himself. With this innocent little boy in her arms she felt joy and piece.

"He has quiet a set of lungs doesn't he" Jiraiya said winking. Tsunade rocked him till he fell asleep. She sighed handing him back to the nurse. "There isn't any way I could refuse him now. How soon can we take him"? "First thing tomorrow morning. It will give you a chance to discuss your plans. As well as for them to get some things for Naruto". They nodded as the nurse took Naruto back to his crib. Jiraiya and Tsunade chose to go to a bar for drinks. It would presumably be a while before they could again.

"So Tsunade what are we going to do"? "She sighed "You never know do you Jiraiya"? "Yep you know me pretty well after all this time". "Well I hate to say it but we might need to find somewhere to live. We can't just raise this kid on the go. Not right now at least maybe later. But it's going to be hard to travel with a crying infant. He will be doing a lot of that". "Yeah I have thought about that too".

"Well when we finish here we need to get baby supplies. We don't know how much stuff there going to give us. But he will be in diapers for at least the next three years". Jiraiya agreed and they headed to all the stores. They picked up a big pack of diapers first. "Does it matter how much these things cost"? "Were getting it cheap because I am not wasting all my gambling money". "You know you're going to have to quiet that habit right"? "Only if you quit that disgusting book writing you do". "Lady Tsunade" Shizune said sweat dropping. She was feeling sorrier for the baby as time went on.

"My book writing is successful art. Also a great hobby and very popular. Besides we are going o have to have money somehow. I doubt your gambling is going to give us any". "Shut up pervert" she said angrily. Shizune smiled nervously as people began to stare. "Go get bottles next he needs something to drink out of. Tsunade was formulating the cost of formula next. She knew breast milk was healthier but she didn't have a way to get any. "To bad you can't breastfeed" Jiraiya said with a perverted smile. Tsunade punched him in the face sending him flying into a shelf and knocking it over. "Lady Tsunade"! Shizune screamed.

Two hours later they headed out with piles of purchased baby stuff. Jiraiya still had a huge red mark on his face. They had to pay for the damages to the store and were asked to leave. So they ended up going elsewhere to get there things. "You know we wouldn't have had to pay all that money if you hadn't punched me". "Well then stop doing stupid things and it want happen". How are they going to be parents? Shizune thought.

None of them could sleep that night. When it was finally morning they went to pick up Naruto. "Thank you for doing this. You're not only saving this child but you might even be saving the village" Hiruzen said to them. "What has the village been told about this"? Jiraiya asked. "Some didn't know Kushina was pregnant. Those who did are being told they died before Kushina could deliver". They nodded satisfied with this. A nurse brought in some supplies. "I am glad to see you went ahead and went shopping for some things.

I knew what we had here wouldn't be enough. I gave him a bottle already so you should be alright for a little while". Tsunade nodded "Thanks". "We have dressed him warmly since its quiet cold in late October". "I'm glad you did. We haven't actually gotten him any clothing. We need too". The nurse handed them the baby and they went to the village gates alongside Hiruzen. "I am putting his well-being in your hands. I wouldn't trust the life of a child and villager in anyone else's hands but my two students".

They nodded and bid farewell. This was the beginning of their new journey. For all intents and purposes they were going to be parents. Something they never expected to happen. But this beautiful little boy deserved the very best. No matter what he had inside him. This wasn't the time but Tsunade was helping raise this kid. Drinking and gambling suddenly couldn't be the most important thing. He would need to eat, have naps and sleep. They would have to watch places they traveled.

They couldn't afford to put his life in any danger. Of course he would need an actual house to live in. He would need to be told the truth one day. About his parents and what was inside him. He would need an education. There was so much to think about. There was no manual on perfect parenting. That hadn't stopped either of them from buying parenting books. People looked at Jiraiya like he was weird to be having a kid that old. Though of course Tsunade looked young and the blonde hair helped them look actually related.

"How'd you get a pretty lady like that to have your kid"? The book store owner whispered to Jiraiya but Tsuande heard. "Oh you know I used my charm on her" he said winking. Tsunade smiled "Shizune would you hold the baby please"? Shizune took him nervously. "You idiot we are not together"! Tsunade said punching him again. He hit the wall as Shizune grimaced. Oh no they were going to get kicked out of the store again. A still angry Tsunade turned to the book owner. "Umm how about you just take it for free"? He asked nervously hoping the wild women would leave without maiming him as well.

"Okay sounds fare to me" she said cheerfully. The man and Shizune both sighed in relief. Jiraiya groaned getting up. How could he handle this for eighteen years. Maybe I should run away he thought. He could run and go continue his research. Parenthood just wasn't for me. Tsunade will do fine she has Shizune to help. He shivered at the thought of Tsunade catching him if he did that. Sadly as hard as she had hit him that was her holding back. She could kill him with that monstrous strength if she wanted too. He didn't want that.

"Il get this stuff" he said faking a smile as he grabbed the books. They went to a motel and were forced to make a palate in the floor for Naruto. They couldn't risk him falling off the bed. They made a mental note to get a crib as well. "He is so cute isn't he"? Tsunade said smiling tenderly. "Yeah he is. Guess I'm going to turn in". "Not in this bed you're not. I am sleeping here and you can't sleep in Shizune's bed"! "Why don't you both sleep in the other bed and I will sleep in this one"? "Because Shizune preferred to sleep alone".

Shizune started to say she didn't mind but Tsunade held up a hand to silence her. "So why can't I sleep with you"? Tsunade punched him sending him flying off the bed. "You have got to stop doing that" he said holding his now aching head. "You are going to have to stop making me do it. I could have woken Naruto up". "Then don't hit me" Jiraiya said annoyed. "Then stop saying idiotic things. Of all the time I hit you growing up it didn't do any good. You're as stupid now as you have always been". Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders in response. Shizune sighed it was going to be a long painful night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsunade go get the baby"! "You go get the baby idiot"! She shot back. Naruto had been crying for the last two hours off and on . Strangely enough Shizune was a heavy sleeper. "What are you doing"? Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. "I'm fixing him a bottle". "Moron he ate an hour ago he want be ready yet".

"Hmph a growing boy needs his meals. It will be fine if he has it now". "You give that to him now and he will get sick". "So he is still crying what do you suggest"? "Check his diaper". "What"? "Check his diaper" Tsunade repeated. "Why don't you do it"? "This is your godson you need to learn how to do it". Jiraiya begrudgingly got everything he needed and went over to the baby.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile as he struggled with how to get Naruto's onesie off. Come on I am the great toad sage I can do this no problem Jiraiya thought. As he carefully pulled off Naruto's diaper a shot of pee hit him right in the face. "Ewww Jiraiya said extremely repulsed as Tsunade giggled. "That kids got some strong urine" He commented as he wiped him. "You put the diaper on backwards" Tsunade said smirking.

Just like she always did when they were kids. "If you can do it better then you do it. Your better than me at everything anyway. Besides you're too old for this mothering thing". "I am sorry what was that"? Tsunade said dangerously. "Nothing nothing" Jiraiya said sweat dropping. He knew well it was best not to annoy a sleepy Tsunade. Thirty minutes later he finally got the diaper on right. Naruto had apparently cried himself to sleep. Not thinking Jiraiya carried him over to Tsunade's bed.

They both got on their sides to admire the now sleeping child. "He is a lot cuter when he's sleeping isn't he"? "Yeah he is" Tsunade said agreeing. "He reminds me of Minato. And even a little bit of Kushina already". "Me too I think he will have that Kushina personality". "He might sure enough". They quietly admired him in the quiet of the night. "We shouldn't be doing this. He should be with his parents right now.

They should be raising him. I guarantee there was no kid in this entire world more loved and wanted than him. They were so excited to be parents. I can also tell you I don't think there would have been better parents in this entire world. He's not going to get to experience that. They never even got the chance". "He got us instead" Tsunade whispered. "We are hardly parent material much less Minato and Kushina".

"My parents died when I was young just like yours. I don't assume I had them long enough to teach me anything". "After mine I still had Nawaki. The raised him part of the way and I took care of him until well you know. I didn't finish raising him either. I have no idea what that would have been like. What this would be like. Dan and I discussed children sometimes. Not often but when we did we both wanted them.

Or at least one. We both lost younger siblings we took care of and I think we needed something to feel that void. Other than Shizune of course. After what happened and I had time to process everything I decided it wouldn't happen. I could never have a child if it wasn't Dan's. The closest thing I had was Nawaki anyway". She sighed "I don't think we're doing this kid justice". "No but what other choice did we have?

What other choice did he and Sarutobi sensei have? He wouldn't have found a family to take him or take care of him. The village wouldn't have accepted him. They would have hated him. The other kids would have noticed that. They would do the same because their parents kept them away from him. He would be an orphan with no friends. I think we were a better option for him don't you agree?

We got him away from that village. He has three people who care about him. Who love him and know his parents. We are his family. No one knows who he is. They're not going to know who he is. We can protect him". "Idiot you might actually have a point" Tsunade said smirking. "I always did if you just took the time to listen". "I wouldn't go that far with it. But this isn't going to be easy".

"Nothing in our lives has ever been easy. Not as genin when we trained with Sarutobi sensei. Not on our missions. Not during the wars. Not at any point in our lives. We can't expect it to be easy now". "Your right I guess. At this age I wasn't expecting to be child rearing. Or to be doing it with you". "Were officially playing house". "Speaking of house were going to need to find somewhere to live. And we need to lay ground rules".

"I hate your rules". "Well get used to it. Because we have eighteen years to do it". Jiraiya mumbled as the two of them finally got some sleep. With Shizune watching over him they brought back breakfast. "Okay I think we need to stay in the fire country but not too close to the village. We don't want to raise Naruto in a dangerous place". "Agreed" Tsunade said. "Shizune I hope you're ready to go house hunting". "Yes milady".

"This is the one." Tsunade said eyeing the huge house. "So big" Shizune said her eyes glued to the house. "It's a good thing old man sent us money to care for Naruto" Jiraiya muttered. Tsunade and Shizune rushed in with Jiraiya following. The house had a kitchen, four bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was just perfect for their little family. Indeed Jiraiya thought that's what they were now. They were all this child had.

Not to mention they all had their own rooms. Jiraiya was glad the old man was sending money to help care for Naruto. It seemed a blur from there. He paid for the house and they immediately went off shopping. Shizune was insistent the house needed lots of art and picture frames. Tsunade wanted ever room in the house to have furniture. Of course that included lots of things for Naruto's room as well. Jiraiya ended up being the one who had to move all that furniture in.

He had summoned toads to help him thankfully. "You are supposed to be a Sannine. You could handle it by yourself". "Your one of the Sannine to. And you got monstrous strength so you could he helping". "I am a woman and it's customary for you to do it. I bet Orochimaru could do it himself". "You just love those low blows don't you" he said irritated. "It works doesn't it? Why mess with a formula that works well? I'm a medical ninja you know".

"Yes Tsunade I am well aware you're the best medical ninja in the world". "And don't you forget it". Jiraiya sighed Hashirama had spoiled her way too much. "You don't think you went a little overboard on Naruto's room? I mean at this age he is not going to care what it looks like". "This is not overboard. All first time parents do this". "Your making me paint his room orange". "So lots of dads paint the rooms for their babies.

Besides the fox is orange. He will appreciate it when he gets older". "I doubt he is gonna catch the hint". "It's not a hint". Jiraiya sighed as he went to look at all the things they picked out. "So you got Naruto a mobile of Kanji symbols"? "Yes their cute and Naruto will love them". "Why does Naruto need a chair to sit in"? "Idiot that is for whoever rocks him to sleep in the rocking chair". She saw him smirk. "You knew that your just trying to get a rile out of me". "It works doesn't it"? Shizune sweat dropped it was never a calm moment with these two.

Two hours and one spit up on Jiraiya's face later Naruto was down for a nap. "I find out more and more why I never had kids. I always said Minato was like a son to me. I didn't have to raise him or deal with him as a baby". "I guess you get used to it" Tsunade offered. "I have Shizune here of course she is much older as well". "I have been good though Lady Tsunade right"? "Could have been better" Tsunade said shrugging. "Yeah of course" Shizune said burying her face into her hands.

"Sadly he isn't even in his worst years yet. The preteen and teenage years are way worse than any terrible two's. There pretty bad though". "We need to discuss his ninja training as well. There aren't any ninja academies around here". "Will just have to work with him at home. Then train him ourselves. It's not ideal but we have to do what we have to do". Jiraiya sighed as usual princess Tsunade was right.

"Jiraiya Naruto needs a bottle"! Jiraiya buried his face in his pillow. "You get him his bottle. It's your turn". "No its not I gave him a bottle last just a few hours ago". "I didn't hear you". "Because you were laying on your sorry rump sleeping". "Yeah like I need to be doing now". "You make sacrifices when you have a kid". Funny I didn't remember making this kid" Jiraiya muttered. His throat was burning from all the yelling the two of them were doing. Naruto's cries just kept getting louder.

Tsunade smiled as she heard Jiraiya stomping on the floor. "I have to do everything around here. Do this Jiraiya do that". She heard loud thumping and rolling down the stairs. She smiled as Jiraiya cursed as he forgot about the stairs. "A legendary toad sage like myself reduced to this. All because of those idiots in the leaf not knowing how to accept a baby. Thank Kami I am here. What would they do without me"?

Finally Naruto's cried stopped. She sighed in contentment as she snuggled back into the covers. The two of them and Shizune taking turns really helped. It would be Shizune's turn next. As heavy a sleeper as she was she might not get up. Jiraiya finally got Naruto to sleep and put him gently into his crib. He was still new to this home. He hoped he could find his way back to his room. It was pitch black and he didn't feel like turning on any lights.

He found his was to his room and sighed getting in bed. He heard a strange noise and turned over. He felt something hard in his bed. His eyes widened what the heck was in his bed? He poked again to find out the mystery. "Aghh Jiraiya you perverted idiot"! Jiraiya went flying into the wall with a thud. The light was switched on and Jiraiya looked around in confusion. He hadn't gone into his room at all but Tsunade's.

"What the heck did you think you're doing getting in my bed"? "I thought it was mine" he said sheepishly. "Yeah right you expect me to believe that"? "It's the truth". "You poked me right in the breasts idiot. That's no accident". Jiraiya sighed as he imagined touching them. He always wanted to and now he did. "Stop thinking about it"! Tsunade yelled. "Oh great you woke him up" Jiraiya said hearing the baby cry. I just got him to sleep". "Shizune"! Tsunade yelled. She mumbled something incoherent.

"Have you ever noticed how easy it is to hear each other in this house? Everything echos".

"You're just now noticing that"? "No I noticed to begin with" Jiraiya said. "Yeah okay". She walked into Shizune's room. "Shizune"! Shizune screamed as she fell off the bed. She jumped up ready to face anything. "Umm Lady Tsunade"? She said noticing her. "Shizune would you please go get Naruto"? "Oh yes Milady of course"! Shizune rushed off and Naruto quietened soon after.

"You think she is a little young to be looking after a baby"? "No I was caring for Nawaki around that age. I had help but Shizune had us. It will help her develop that motherly instinct anyway". "Maybe she doesn't want to be a mom". "Maybe she doesn't but then maybe she does. She is the motherly type. Very attentive and caring. She doesn't have any family left either unless you count me.

Her parents an uncle, an aunt and grandparents all died in past wars. She is the kind who needs a family. She deserves one without a doubt. If by chance she doesn't want one something like this might happen. Who knows one of us might become Hokage one day and ask Shizune to take on an infant like this". "Let's hope that's me and not you". "I don't know I always thought you would be a great Hokage".

"You didn't say that when we were kids". "No a lot has changed since then. Though I did say a lot to you back then". "Yeah you really did". "Admit it you liked it". "I looked looking at you". "Yeah who didn't". "You're conceited". "And you're a pervert". "That's research thank you. And you gamble miss legendary sucker". "Please I will win one day". "Yeah right". "Wait and see".


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
